A Hanger Means: Do Not Disturb
by Ai-Itsumo
Summary: Hinting towards something at the end, Group 3 has found the scroll they were supposed to and must make it back to Konoha, will they make it with a few surprises, and some tugged heartstrings? Quick oneshot...just seriously...don't ask about the idea.


**WEEE IDK where this idea came from soooooo plz, do NOT ask.**

**Itsumo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Mission- Team 3**

"Neji to the right!" TenTen called as Neji spun around towards the left to avoid a kunai as some others grazed against his rib cage. Neji's eye squinted but otherwise his face remained impartial. Another few grazed Neji's cheek. A kunai came from TenTen's direction and hit another kunai coming at Neji's fce, both kunai fell to the side, and Neji hopped into the trees to get a better sight of the battle.

TenTen was huffing and surrounded by three men twice her size each. All were armed heavily and she had a deep gash along her outer thigh that was slowing her down and bleeding profusely.

Lee was at the side breathing lightly, small gasps of pain came every now and then. Neji could tell the old injuries he had sustained from the chunin exams with Gaara, were acting up again. He used the Byakugan to check and make sure that none of his teammates bones were broken, one of TenTen's arm bones was perrilously close to shattering, among a rib or two, while Lee's arm and leg were in good condition but his foot wasn't looking so hot.

Gai-Sensei was facing off against three jounin who were starting to overtake him and another three chunin were looking for the hidden Hyuuga, noting however that TenTen had the most strength at present they turned back over on her now. From 3, to 6, and 12 if you counted the fact that they were twice the poor Weapons Mistress' height. Her eyes were wide as she switched her hands to avoid more pressure on her aching arm.

"Leave her alone!" Rock Lee and Neji yelled at the same time both coming at the men as TenTen avoided stray weapons. The numbers were even again and Neji's Byakugan was working full force as he continued to use the gentle fist technique.

"LEE!" TenTen Shrieked as Lee was shoved into a tree and his bad arm began to be twisted, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed as her eyes turned vicious, she rushed the man, pulling a scythe from her scroll and swung it at the man attacking her teammate. Lee fell down the tree breathing heavily as TenTen protected him while her caught his breath. TenTen was caught on the rib cage by a shuriken and it cut the ties off of a scroll, the one they were protecting, "SHIT!" She yelled dropping the scythe and groping for the scroll. Neji grasped the scroll, wrapped his arm around TenTen's waist and pulled her into the trees.

"Get to Konoha NOW. Deliver the scroll, we'll get there." Neji growled out, spotting that Gai now was fighting only one Jounin and the other two were unconcious from blood loss and a tree.

"But-" TenTen started to object.

"NOW!" Neji growled as TenTen nodded and took off in the direction of Konoha to deliver the scroll which held forbidden Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu for every area. The Hokage wished to lock the scroll up for protection against the Raikage and now the Raikage was attacking their team. Well..his 'minions' at least and now she had to get to Konoha, thank god they were only two miles away, but that gash was starting to hurt like a bitch. And now the outline of the gate was coming up, and officially, getting blurry. TenTen blinked to see the gates and saw Naruto and his team at the gates, getting ready for a new mission. Blood caked her hair, her face, her entire body and she grinned in victory as she began walking, clenching the scroll tightly in her hand.

"TenTen!? Are you alright!?" Sakura yelled.

"TenTen?" Sasuke asked.

"TenTen, where's your squad?" Kakashi asked, knowing about the mission they had been on.

"Whoa! Steady there TenTen!" Naruto said as TenTen stumbled and Naruto caught her.

"The..forest...Ka-kashi...help 'em." She muttered as Naruto looked from TenTen to Kakashi. And then he disappeared.

"C'mon, lets get her to Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto said as he picked up the light girl and carried her to the hospital.

**Hospital-1 hour later**

"TenTen, you're awake." Neji said as he set the brush he had been brushin TenTen's hair with down on the stool.

"...THE SCROLL!" TenTen yelled as she sat up suddenly and Neji put his hands on her shoulders with a feather-light touch.

"Lay down, the Hokage is taking care of the scroll and locking it up as we speak. Lee and Gai are watching him. Gai will take the keys and protect them." Neji explained as TenTen sat back, wincing at the pain in her thigh.

"Neji, you're bleeding." TenTen stated as she ran her arm across a bandage that was dyed red along his ribs.

"I have to change it..." Neji muttered as TenTen sat up slowly and waved his help away, dangling her legs over the bed.

"Go get the bandages. I'll do it." TenTen said as she slid off the bed to stand and then sat in the chair that Neji emptied. He got the bandages and sat on the bed so that TenTen could wrap the wound. She unwound the old bandages and took the water basin next to her bed, using the wash cloth to clean the wound and ran her fingers lightly against it. "Was this after?" She asked. Neji looked away.

"I was trying to keep them off your trail. One was only a few feet away from you so I tackled him and a lose shuriken from his pouch went into my skin and then he ripped it across. It hurt." Neji muttered the last sentence as TenTen giggled, "What?"

"Nice Captain Obvious." TenTen replied as she began to redress the wound.

"Whatever." Neji replied with a healthy red blush on his cheeks. TenTen taped the bandages together and then kissed where the wound was, causing both to turn deep shades of red, "Why did you just do that?" Neji asked.

"What?" TenTen asked oblivious as she stood up.

"K...kiss my wound." Neji replied nervously. THAT was a shock to TenTen.

"My mother did it to me and still does when I come home. One kiss, for every wound. A kiss on the wound makes it get better. It's an old wives tale, but the affection makes you stronger in a way." TenTen answered calmly.

"Then I'll have to make you stronger, hm? To return the favor." Neji said as he walked over and kissed TenTen's leg wound, making her wince but smile at the same time.

"You're hurt here." TenTen said as she kissed a gash on Neji's cheek.

"And you, here." Neji answered dropping back down to plant feather-light kisses on her stomahc and ribs where wounds were located. Her heart raced and Neji grinned as TenTen spotted his split lip.

"Ohhh, poor thing, your lip is hurt, we'll just have to fix that then." She said with a smile as she pressed her lips to his. The bindings on her chest were beginning to feel tight and her bare neck, exposed to the cool air of the hospital felt like it was burning up. (A/N: Neither one is wearing a shirt, TenTen's was mega cut up anyways, and besides which she has bandages due to bleeding from her chest and such, Neji's midsection is the only thing bound but both DO have pants, they're those hospital pajama pants though).

"Oh my!" A nurse said as TenTen and Neji quickly parted and looked at the nurse in surprise. The nurse apologized and left quickly blushing like a tomato. TenTen giggled again and grabbed a hanger from the closet. Hanging it on the door outside before closing it and then returning to Neji.

**Later**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Naruto trailed off eyeing the hanger cautiously as Sakura scoffed.

"Why not?" She asked as she twisted the door knob, "Hello TenTen!" She said before stopping.

"AHH!" TenTen shrieked at seeing Sakura in the door as a loud thunk, the sound of someone hitting the floor, came out of the room. Sakura blushed crimson and apologized while immediatly shutting the door.

"And that would be why." Naruto added.

"It is about time that they finally got together." Lee muttered as Gai and Kakashi laughed.

"Wh-what will Hiashi-sama say wh-when he finds out...Oh dear...I-I am not t-telling him a thing about th-this...I can't believe Neji-sama did this...ohhh..." Hinata said as her face burned bright and she fainted at the thought of telling Hiashi-sama.

"Well..guess he doesn't REALLY need to know..." Kiba muttered as Naruto chuckled at the unconcious Hinata in his arms.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Itsumo: Came out diff. then I thought it would but meh, I think it's kinda funny and cute.**

**Plz review.**

**TTYL,**

**Ai-Itsumo**


End file.
